


You have my heart (So switch with me)

by Lil_Britain83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Camelot, Cannon Divergent, Dark One Emma Swan, F/F, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Britain83/pseuds/Lil_Britain83
Summary: Cannon Divergent-Dark SwanTakes place after Emma saves Regina but with an added twist. Regina has already split herself from the Evil Queen and Zelena is trying to time travel. (Zelena is a villain here)What happens when Regina goes to Camelot to save Emma from the darkness but wakes up in Storybrooke with no memories, only to find that the Dark Savior is shacked up with the Evil Queen? Can Regina save Emma from being the Dark One if Emma no longer has a heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You have my heart (So switch with me) [FANART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440490) by [TheConscienceThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConscienceThing/pseuds/TheConscienceThing). 

> I want to thank my SQSN artist @theconsciencet1 for working with me on this and her imput ( her art is beautiful) and @junetree and @babykannible23 for the beta read. The imput helped a lot. My original plan was to make Emma much darker but I like how this turned out. Oh and thank you to my cheerleader @OUAT_Nicole for being amazing and checking in on me so much. This has been fun I hope you all enjoy!

The image is burned into her skull; Emma taking the darkness for her, the darkness swirling around her, seeping into her being and leaving Regina untouched. 

_ “You worked too hard to have your happiness be destroyed!” _

The words echo in her ears as she jolts from another nightmare. Another sleepless night, more guilt ridden thoughts as Regina presses on to find a solution to Emma being the new Dark One. She has been researching for days, trying to locate Emma and take care of Henry and it is all overwhelming her. Little did Emma know, she  _ was _ destroying her happiness by becoming the Dark One...because...well Emma  _ was  _ her happiness. 

Now Hook is even more hell-bent on pushing her over the edge and Snow and Charming are no better. 

“She took the darkness for you!” 

Accusations and angry screams as Emma vanished slam a reality into Regina that Emma really was the only one on her side. Regina didn’t ask for this, she actually told her not to. 

_ “Emma! No! There has to be another way!” She screamed as she reached to try and push her out of the darkness swirling around her, but it was too late. _

_ “There’s not!”  _

_ Emma had the dagger, the darkness was drawn to it and there was no stopping it. The look of determination on her face, the fierceness in green eyes all proved the unspoken love and desire they both had and Regina knew Emma had made up her mind without even a second thought.  _

She gave up her family, her pirate, being a mother, being the savior, everything that defined her, just to save Regina. It spoke volumes to everyone and Regina couldn’t help but feel guilty, as though she didn’t deserve it. Once the darkness took over all that was left was the dagger. Regina held onto it for dear life, it was the only way to try and be close to Emma. 

She hasn’t summoned her yet, not for lack of trying. Not because Regina wants to control her but because she wants to verify she is ok. She is worried, she knows the darkness, what it can do to a soul, a spirit, especially to someone like Emma. Emma who is pure goodness and made of True Love who should never have been made a part of something this evil. Emma who has fought by her side and always believed in her. 

“This is your fault!” Hook yells and turns to Regina, too close for comfort. “Fix it!” 

If they only knew how much she wants to fix this. If it were that easy she would have defeated Rumple decades ago. As much as she knows it’s not her fault, she didn’t want Emma to do this but of course she had to be her Savior once again...so maybe it is her fault in a way. Emma cares for Regina, that much is clear now, and because she cares, she saved her. So now it’s Regina’s turn.

“Don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think I’m trying!” Regina screams back with all her hate for the pirate. 

“I tried to take the darkness so no one else had to, but Emma is stubborn.” She shakes her head and glares at him.

“If you’re so great  _ pirate _ then why don’t you give her True Love’s kiss and break the damn curse?!”

And just like that Regina is gone in a puff of purple smoke leaving everyone stunned and without the dagger. She’s too smart to leave it behind. She made a silent promise to Emma and she will guard it with her life so no one can control her. Regina of all people knows how it feels to be controlled, trapped, left without a choice and she won’t let anyone treat Emma like that...ever. At least she can promise that she will protect the dagger with her life.

Hook turns to Snow.

“Do you think it will work? True Love’s kiss?” 

Snow shrugs. “True Love’s kiss is known to break any curse so it’s worth a shot...if you can find her.” 

She looks up to David, worried. 

“We’ll find her Snow, don’t worry.” He holds his wife close and kisses her forehead. 

Meanwhile The Evil Queen is out there somewhere plotting with Zelena and everyone knows nothing good can come of that either but once again everything is left up to Regina to handle since everyone else is so focused on Emma.

Part of her wishes she had succeeded when she crushed the Evil Queen’s heart after their separation but another part of her wishes she had never separated them to begin with. If she hadn’t separated herself she wouldn’t have so much to deal with but then again she would still have dark tendencies and she just wanted to do right by herself and Henry.

Her sister hates her right now so a combination of that, magic, and the Evil Queen is dangerous for everyone. Zelena knows how important the town is to Regina, she may not like everyone in town but it’s her town, created by her curse and she will protect it as she knows Zelena will try to destroy it. 

Of course Emma is Regina’s priority, however she also knows they can’t afford to be blindsided by The Evil Queen since their Savior is out of commission now. Regina sends Henry to Zelena’s to try to get information out of The Evil Queen, she may be a villain but she is still Henry’s mother and if anyone can get it out of her it would be him. Henry will be safe with her anyway just in case Emma does come back and has no control over herself. This way Regina can focus on a way to break Emma from the darkness and find out more about The Evil Queen’s plans while keeping Henry safe. It’s a win, win everywhere. 

Regina has looked through books she never thought she needed, read the diaries of her mother’s she didn’t even know she had until now. This new quest she is on has her going through every book in her vault, in her house, in Rumple’s shop and in the library. Hell she even looked through Henry’s Story-book to see if any pages were added about Emma. Besides True Love’s kiss and this Merlin sorcerer she is getting nowhere and it’s been weeks now. Weeks of angry messages, ignoring Snow’s calls, sending Henry to the Queen and worst of all, weeks without Emma. 

This Merlin fellow sounds promising, unfortunately there is not much about him. If he is a sorcerer though maybe his magic can help them. Hopefully Emma will know more but in order to find that out, she needs to find Emma. 

Regina has always known Emma’s presence in Storybrooke made a big difference but always pushed aside what that could mean to her personally. Before Emma showed up, every day was the same, Regina was bored, no one dared confront her or even look at her wrong. Here came Emma who pushed back every chance she got. Emma who cared about everyone, even Regina, Emma who believed in her and stood by her when no one else did. Regina spent so much time looking for love but never thought it would find her, but Emma did. And in turn any time Emma was lost Regina found her, no matter what realm. They were a regular Snow and Charming without the hope speeches and kissing every five minutes. At least Emma was realistic, not all sappy like Snow. Regina can only handle one Snow White that’s for sure. Emma’s strength is really what sparked their connection, and her magic, it was strong, stronger than Regina and it made Regina stronger. One thing is true they are stronger together and right now Regina needs Emma. How ironic is it that? 

The door closes to the mausoleum and she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Bracing herself for a possible attack she faces the doorway of the vault, a fireball in each hand and determination on her face.

“Woah Regina it’s just me.” Snow throws her hands in the air surrendering. Regina relaxes. 

“Snow, what are you doing here?” She sighs and moves back to the potions she was looking through. 

“Well you left me no choice since you haven’t been answering my calls. Henry won’t even tell us anything.” 

Regina holds back an eye roll and looks at Snow. Of course she’s been grilling her son. 

“That’s because we haven’t found anything yet. I have been ignoring everyone except Henry because I have to find a way to get her back and save her from the darkness and I’m no closer than day one. And I can’t handle lectures on how this is my fault while I’m trying to fix this.” 

Snow’s face drops into an understanding gaze, she walks to Regina and places her hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Regina, I know it’s not your fault entirely. Emma is stubborn, caring and The Savior so she did what she thought was right. She loves you, you know. That’s why she sacrificed herself for you. I know you two didn’t start off as a team but you have been one for a long time. I think if you put yourself in Emma’s place and think as if you are her...you may be able to find her.”

Regina stares at Snow with this new found epiphany and a smile creeps up her face for the first time in weeks.

“You’re right. I know how the darkness works and I know Emma. If I can focus on that and use my magic maybe I can locate her, maybe she will have new insight on how we can separate her from the darkness.” 

Snow smiles knowing Regina has a new hope but she will spare her speeches she knows Regina just needed a nudge in the right direction. Snow had been thinking for days and she decided if Emma and Regina really were as good at finding each other as her and David were, all Regina needed to do was go where she thinks Emma would go as the Dark One. 

As much as they all hate to admit it Regina knows Emma better than anyone and she knows the darkness so she’s really the only one who could find her.

“Regina..” 

Snow says as she turns back to Regina before leaving. Regina looks up to meet her eyes, the same green eyes as Emma’s that she misses so much. 

“Just don’t tell Killian I came to you. He has been all over town, the woods and sailing trying to find her. He thinks he knows her and I don’t want to make this any harder than it already is on us all but I know in my heart you know her, like really know her. If anyone can find her it’s you.” 

“I don’t know what she sees in that useless pirate but you have my word, he is the last person I would talk to anyway… Oh and thank you Snow. You coming here to say that means a lot. I will bring her back to you.” 

Snow smiles. “No Regina, you bring her back to _us. _That includes you. If you need any help with Henry let us know.” 

Regina nods and goes back to reading a scroll she had found. 

Now all she has to do is think of what she would do if she was Emma. Regina thinks of who Emma is, what she believes in, what she has been through, her strengths and insecurities. She thinks on everything that makes Emma the person she is, including her and Henry and Emma’s past and what she may consider to be her future. She closes her eyes and focuses on Emma, on her feelings for Emma, everything that is Emma and wills her magic to take her to where Emma is. And it does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's travels after taking on the Darkness and her not so welcome companion Rumple

Emma has no idea where she is, she awakens underground on a circular platform, with what seems like a thousand voices in her head and more images of the past. It’s like she is getting a crash course in the history of the dark ones before her, the magic and how it all works, what they want and what she should do with this new power. She doesn’t want to listen, doesn’t want to hear it. Tears stream down her face as a black goo washes over her, the weight crushing her to the ground before it completely engulfs her. Black. Everything is black. There is no brightness, no end, no beginning, no hope, just nothing but black. A darkness she has never felt before, Emma has had her share of heartache but this is different. 

This is the weight of every dark one, every soul taken, every pain caused, the weight of the world is literally on her shoulders and she can’t even cry, not now, not covered in goo. Utter despair fills the air, her good nature is fighting for her, fighting for love, for everything she has and never had, and she can feel her magic changing. She wants to stop it but she doesn’t know how, she didn’t have much control of her magic on a good day much less now and she finds herself wishing she had more lessons from Regina.

This is too much power, no one person should have this much magic. It’s overwhelming, her entire body is buzzing, trembling trying to hold it all in. How did Rumpelstiltskin make this look so easy? He was a regular man when the power took him and she already had magic so why was it so hard for her? 

Is that why, because she was already powerful before this? She wonders. Obviously no questions could be answered now, she feels she has all the answers yet has more questions all at once. Her head is spinning, she has never felt so lost and utterly alone in her life. This is an all new low but at the same time she has never felt more powerful. She has always been more powerful with Regina, her magic feels stronger but it is different. With Regina it is lighter, it feels powerful but comforting, calming, almost soothing. This though this is overwhelming, all consuming and she’s not sure she can fight the darkness this time. 

She doesn’t regret her choice though, if she can barely fight the darkness how would Regina have been able to fight it when she has already had a taste before? She was sure it would have ate Regina up and she is willing to fight for her if nothing else. She won’t give up, won’t surrender to the darkness, won’t disappoint Regina. She won’t. 

The goo starts to slowly drip down as the platform raises up, a hole in the ground opens up allowing her to pass through and closes around the platform. She is above ground now in what looks like the Enchanted Forest. But how? 

Apparently the power of the Dark One allows realm jumping, or the dagger took her here just to enfuse the power in her. Which she is not sure. She has no concept of time now, she wanders through the forest checking for the dagger but it’s gone. Fear washes her and she feels a need to find it, no idea where it could be, she follows her connection to it and searches the forest. There are endless trees, tall grass, dirt, and some flowers scattered throughout, but mostly there are trees. Navigating is difficult to concentrate on, with all the voices in her head. Too many voices, too much at once, she holds her head in both hands, one on each ear, cursing her existence. Her head is pounding, it feels like a vice grip is squeezing her head. She just wants it to stop. 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

She screams with everything inside her. It stops, her head finally clear and somewhat peaceful. She takes a better look at her surroundings and tries to figure out what to do next. She knows she can’t go home, not like this. She needs to fix this first. If she goes back now it will only be a disappointment to her family. 

She can’t face them, not now, not with the darkness. Her parents made a mistake putting all her potential darkness inside of Lily to save her, they sacrificed the Hero inside them, the goodness they had, to make sure she would never turn dark and she did anyway...willingly...for Regina. No she can’t face them...or Hook. God what will Hook say? She gave up her soul for Regina, what will this look like to them? At least she knows Henry is safe...the town is safe...Regina is safe. She won’t have to ever be the Evil Queen again, she won’t have to forget all the good she has done. She won’t have to lose Henry again or risk the town turning on her again, Emma knows this was the right choice. The town will easily forgive her but not Regina...she had to do this. Everyone else was just standing there doing nothing to help Regina...they were willing to let her take the darkness and then would have blamed her for anything that happened next. It was the only logical choice, Emma had to do it. 

She can’t trust herself to not harm them now though, not with all the voices. Regina would know what to do, but how can she face her like this? She doesn’t want her pity not now, that’s all she will get because she knows Regina must feel guilty for this. Regina was willing to take on the darkness and Emma stepped in and took it instead. She saw Regina’s face when she took the darkness, she was terrified for Emma. No, she must figure this out on her own. Once she does, she can get back to them, back to Regina, Henry, her parents and Hook. Maybe if she can find Rumple’s castle, here she can find some answers. 

She closes her eyes and looks inside her to see if she can tap into the memory of Rumple so she can find his castle. When she locates the answers, she opens her eyes and that’s when she sees him. 

“But..it can’t be...you’re gone..I’m the Dark One now.” she tells him. 

“Not quite yet dearie...you see I am your guide to all things Dark One for you. You see me because you are familiar with me. I can show you how to use your new powers. And you were right, my castle will be of some assistance to us. Now... you want to go north to get to my castle.” 

The trip has taken days and she is no closer to the castle.

“You know dearie, you can just use your magic to get to the castle. It will be faster and less tiring.” 

She turns quickly to the voice. 

“Jesus...You got to stop popping up like that!” 

“Not my fault, I am just your hallucination, you control when you see me.”

She shakes her head trying to will the former dark one away, opens her eyes and he is still there, goldish green skin glittering and peering eyes into her soul. 

“I’m trying to get you to go away, it’s not working.” 

“That’s because you need me, or you feel like you do.” 

He is every bit as annoying as the real Rumple. She hates him...but she is stuck with him..stuck because she is afraid to be alone but also afraid of what other dark ones are looming around waiting to show themselves. At least Rumple she knows, she has seen before and she isn’t afraid of him...as much as the unknown anyway. 

“I won’t use dark magic. We walk.” 

Her statement is finite, she is sure, she won’t allow herself to give in to the darkness. She knows the more she uses her magic the closer to full blown dark she will be and at that point she will no longer be able to hold back. So for now she will keep refusing to use magic. She needs to figure out a way to get rid of the power and get back to her family. Rumple as if reading her thoughts pipes up. 

“You do realize you can use magic to get back to your family, right? Just create a portal and go home. Then you can all figure this out together.” 

Her eyes narrow. “I can realm jump? It’s that simple?”

“Of course it is, it may take a bit of training from me but I can help you get home."

She shakes her head. “No.” 

It’s tempting, so tempting, she knows Regina could help her if she can get home and then maybe Rumple will go away since she won’t be alone but she can’t use dark magic. She won’t. 

She is dragging her feet now, dark circles under her eyes, shoulders slumped. It’s been days, maybe even weeks since she has slept. She finally makes it to Rumple’s castle and collapses on the nearest chair. 

Just a moment...she only needs a moment to rest. Her body is exhausted but she can’t sleep. She knows, she has tried and it doesn’t work. She made a pallet on the ground to sleep on the journey here, she closed her eyes and thought of home but sleep never came. Being a Dark One is new, normal human things are no longer needed although for her it is different since she is not full Dark One or full human at this point. Her body could recover itself if she used her magic but she won’t. So she stays weak, fragile, tired, cold, hurting but hopeful. Hopeful to overcome this. Hopeful to get home. 

It's a super long day in Rumple’s castle when he is grating her nerves the most but of course she can’t get him to go away, when the inevitable happens. She’s been looking for weeks for a cure, an answer, Rumple has been no help. He can only tell her to use her magic if she needs Regina so bad, use her magic to get home, use her magic. It all comes back to using the magic and she refuses. Then of course the suggestion of True Love’s kiss breaking the curse but she retorts.

“How is Killian going to want to kiss me now knowing I risked everything for Regina, I’ve been gone for God knows how long and all for Regina. He won’t forgive me unless I find a way to return home as the Savior not the Dark One.” 

To which Rumple replies 

“Sure he may not understand but of course he will forgive you, otherwise it’s not True Love...so tell me dearie why are you so worried about Regina if you say the pirate is your True Love?”

If looks could kill, which as a Dark One they may be able to but if they could, he would have exploded at the look she throws him.

“Stop your rambling! I know what you are implying but you are wrong, I am not worried about Regina, I am worried about Killian and his reaction if I just appear wanting a kiss like it will fix everything.” 

Hands up in the air he says “Yes, feel the anger, embrace it, use your magic. Get back at me like you know you want to. You know the truth Savior , you know True Love’s kiss will work. The question is why aren’t you willing to do it? Use your magic, go home get your kiss and break the curse.” 

And then he is gone leaving Emma to her thoughts. 

Emma closes her eyes...he’s wrong…she can do this...it’s not about Regina. It’s not about the way Regina looked at her in that moment, not about how she screamed “Emma No!”, not about how she reached for her desperately. It’s not about her yelling “You’ve come too far to have your happiness destroyed.” It’s not about the terrified look after that sentence that screamed but you are my happiness, not about the tears streaming Regina’s face that screamed don’t leave me. No it’s not about Regina at all...except it is.

It’s completely all about Regina. She replays every memory of Regina, all consumed in her smile, her hair, eyes, smell, laugh, her cry, all the times they have saved each other, fought, argued, laughed, talked, everything takes over her senses and all she can say is Regina. 

And when she opens her eyes….

"Regina!?”

Regina is there, in front of her like one of her hallucinations, only she isn’t a hallucination. 

“Emma?” 

Regina lunges forward grabbing her desperate to prove to herself that she is real. 

“Regina.” Emma whispers her name quietly as they embrace and she breathes her in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma go to Camelot for help

“Regina what are you doing here? How?” 

Emma still holds on to Regina but pulled back enough to see her face.

“I honestly don’t know, I cleared my mind and thought of you, wanting to be where you are and here I am.”

She flings an arm as she explains. They separate, Emma in thought and fighting Rumple, pacing. 

“You shouldn’t be here...I’m not ready to go home.” 

She turns to Regina and sees Rumple. 

“You get away from her!” 

“Oh, I have no plans to go away but I have no plan to hurt your precious Queen either. True love and all...that’s how she got here you know. You thought of her at the same time she thought of you. It was your magic. Your magic and hers is drawn together.” 

“No..no.no!” Emma turns away. Regina following behind her. 

“Emma what do you see?” 

“I don’t want you to see me like this Regina...I see Rumple, but not as Mr. Gold, as Rumple. He says he is here to show me how to embrace the darkness but I don’t want to let you down. If I use my magic it brings me closer to going full dark, that’s why I’m still here. I couldn’t face you guys. Oh God...Henry” 

Regina grabs Emma’s wrist gently holding her in front of her. 

“Emma, Henry is fine...you did this for me, you are going through this for ME, you could never disappoint me. Never. Not me, not Henry and not your parents. I can’t speak for Captain Guyliner but no matter what happens I’m here for you like you were for me. We do this together.” 

Emma just nods.

“Now we need to find Merlin, besides Rumple he is the most powerful sorcerer and if anyone can help us it’s him. The last known place he was at was Camelot. I can get us to Camelot so you don’t have to use your magic.” 

Regina quickly changes her clothes to fit in more, in a red robe with gold trim, pants, knee high boots fit to hike in and a red blouse the same material as the robe. Emma is still in her white hooded cloak, and greek style looking dingy dress. It’s fitting really, it’s not fully white or dark just like her at the moment. 

Regina imagines Camelot, she can see it in her mind, luckily she had been there before. She holds Emma’s hand, closes her eyes and with her free hand she conjures her magic to whisk them away. 

When they open their eyes they are in a large field of hills surrounded by trees. Regina thinks they must be getting close to the inner city. In the outskirts of Camelot they run into Arthur, Lancelot and a few other knights on horseback. 

“Travelers, hello where are you two headed?” 

Regina speaks first “We are looking for Camelot.” 

Arthur looks at them and back to the countryside they are on and waves a hand. 

“Look no further, Welcome. I am Arthur, these are my knights.”

Regina nods her head

“I am Regina...this is Emma.” 

They start walking towards the city “So what brings you two to Camelot?” 

Regina and Emma share a glance before Emma nods to Regina, a silent approval to tell Arthur the truth. 

“We are looking for Merlin, we need help only he can provide.” 

Arthur hangs his head in a sort of sadness.

“Merlin has not been seen in years. But you are welcome to follow us into town.” 

On the way into town they discuss where Merlin could be and why he hasn’t been seen. When they feel more comfortable with Arthur, after they have seen the way he interacts with the kingdom and he has told them his story, they explain the real reason they need Merlin’s help. They don’t explain how Emma is the dark one needing help though just in case they can’t trust him. They are in the Enchanted forest realm after all so you never know. When they tell Arthur that Regina is the Savior and they need help against the Dark One Arthur is so happy to meet the legendary Savior he insists they stay at the castle. 

When they arrive at the castle and are shown to their rooms Regina enchants a mirror in the room so they can contact Snow.

“Snow I found Emma, she is ok and we are in Camelot but there is a problem.” 

Snow looks worried, “What’s the problem? Where is Emma? ...Regina how did you get there?”

Regina shakes her head “Long story not much time, mine and Emma’s magic brought me here, Emma isn’t ready to see anyone but Merlin is gone. No one has seen him in years so we have to try and find him or look through his stuff for something that can help. Please take care of Henry I don’t know how long we will be here.”

“Of course, I will have him stay with us.” 

Just as Regina was going to end the “call” so to speak, she has one last request for Snow.

“One more thing, can you let Robin know what happened, I'm sure he is worried, I literally disappeared on him. And see if he can figure out from Henry if he knows what the Queen is up to because I don’t want us coming home to our town destroyed.” 

“We got this Regina you just take care of our girl and bring her home.”

On that note she nods and waves the mirror clear and is back to her reflection now. 

“Okay Emma, everything should be fine at home, your mother will take care of Henry. I have Robin and Henry trying to get information on what Zelena and the Queen are up to and we are set to find Merlin so we can get you home.” 

“Thanks Regina. What do you think the Evil Queen wants? Has she made any moves or said anything to you?” 

“No, all she’s said is she wants what I want which makes no sense because all I want is to help you and she obviously isn’t doing that. She is about as useful as Rumple when it comes to talking in riddles and now that we are no longer connected I can’t anticipate her next move or motives. But she loves Henry and Zelena has gotten close to her so someone is bound to spill something to one of them...Hopefully.” 

“Regina, I sense heavy magic here. Something seems off. Let’s take a walk, I don’t fully trust everyone here, I’m not sure what it is but something is not right.” 

They keep close when walking so that no one can hear them talking or whispering, their hands brushing periodically and every sense for Emma is heightened. It feels like her body is on fire, on fire for Regina and the voices have finally stopped. As they are walking they pass by a huge tree, Emma is immediately drawn to it. She places her hand on the tree and closes her eyes as Regina places a hand on her shoulder.

“Emma what is it?” 

Emma can feel Merlin, sense his presence and see his face. Her eyes pop open as she jerks her head to Regina.

“It’s Merlin, he’s in there. We have to get him out.” 

They tell Arthur of Merlin in the tree and he tells them of the prophecy he found that the Savior will free him from the tree. 

“It tells of strangers from another land and one is the Savior so which one of you is it?” 

Regina clutches the dagger at her side and shoots Emma an apologetic stare. 

“I am..as we said before...does this prophecy tell how to release him from this tree?” 

Arthur shakes his head.

“Sadly it does not, that must be part of your quest. Maybe I can help, but first we shall have a ball tonight in your honor.” 

They have hours before the ball starts so they do their research and Emma stumbles upon a dream catcher that she uses to see Merlin’s memories. She sees the moment he turned into the tree. 

“Regina this is it, The Dark One turned Merlin into a tree using one of his tears he cried after losing the only woman he ever loved, she was the first Dark One.” 

Regina looks to Emma.

“Emma how did you know that?” 

“I saw it in the dream catcher, I know I used my magic but at least now we know.” 

Regina is not happy but at least they are one step closer. 

“So what does this mean? What do we do?” 

“We’ll we need a tear of a lost true love. I..I have never been in love so I can’t help, I’m not sure how to do this Regina.” 

The defeated look on the blonde broke Regina’s heart. She’s not sure if she is more happy Emma had never been heartbroken or sad that she never felt love. 

“Ok Emma now let’s get our tear...somehow. Maybe if you look into my memory of losing Daniel you can use my tear.” 

Emma nods but has to ask. “Regina, are you sure?” 

Regina looks at Emma knowingly “Yes, I’m sure. Thank you though.” 

Right as Emma is grabbing the dream catcher Regina stops her.

“Wait Emma, isn’t it dangerous for you to use your magic? Shouldn’t I do this for you?”

“Regina I don’t think you can. You can try but I think I am the only one who can tap into memories like that.” 

Regina enchants the dream catcher and remembers Daniel but nothing shows up, nothing happens and Regina sighs dropping the dream catcher back in Emma’s hand.

“I’m sorry Regina, but it’s ok, I can do this.”

Emma enchants the dream catcher and almost without effort it plays Regina’s memory of her mother tricking them into thinking she was happy for them finding love. She reaches as if she is going to hug Daniel and then instead reaches in his chest, grabs his heart, pulls it out and crushes Daniel’s heart in front of Regina’s young face. Cora is smiling, young Regina drops with heartbroken cries and Regina cries as if it happened today. Emma watches in horror and sadness, she heard the story but it never sunk in how horrible it was for Regina, how manipulative her mother was. 

“Regina I’m so sorry...I had no idea how it was for you...I heard stories but this...no mother should do this to their child.” 

Regina collects her tears in the small vial and hands it to Emma.

“It’s ok...here are the tears.” 

Emma nods a thank you, looking in Regina’s eyes they say it all, with no further words needed. 

They mixed the ingredients outside, completed the spell, made the potion and waited for it to work. But it didn’t work. Regina looked at Emma defeated, Emma placed on hand on Regina’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay Regina, it’s not your fault.” 

Regina’s heartbreak was too old, she had healed and it wasn’t going to work now. 

“But it felt like it was happening all over again, like it was just yesterday. You know while Daniel laid there I kept kissing him hoping he would wake up. True Loves kiss never worked for me. I’m sorry I guess I have healed too much. Ironic huh, you work all this time to help me get rid of my pain and now that we need it, it’s not strong enough.” 

“It wasn’t your fault the kiss couldn’t work because he had no heart, it wasn’t a curse, he was dead. It’s alright, we will find another way.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worst at the Ball...brace yourself

Before the ball as Regina and Emma are getting dressed Percival one of Arthur’s knights comes in. 

“King Arthur has given me this necklace to give to you Savior.”

He opens a jewelry box and shows a white gold chain with a huge long rectangular light purple crystal. Regina smiles.

“Thank you, this is lovely.”

Emma takes the necklace from the box, nods to her to turn around. Regina moves her hair from her neck and turns around, Emma’s fingers lightly brush her collarbone as she guides the necklace around her neck and clasps it shut. Her hands linger on Regina’s neck just a few seconds once closed and Regina is tingling everywhere, she closes her eyes and lets out a slow breath. She turns and smiles at Emma. 

“Your dress matches your necklace.” 

Regina nods and turns to Percival.

“Please tell Arthur thank you for me.”

He nods and says “I look forward to a dance with you Savior.” And leaves. 

Emma finishes getting dressed in a white gown while Regina is in a light purple glittery one. 

"Emma you look great.” Regina beams, never having seen Emma in anything so formal. 

“I can say the same for you Regina.” 

Regina blushes as Emma continues “ I’m serious Regina, you’re beautiful.” 

“Well” She blushes again “Thank you Emma but I can’t go to this ball, I should be looking for a way to free Merlin…they are looking for a Savior not an ex Evil Queen...besides I don’t even know how to dance.” 

She looks at Emma embarrassed to admit it. 

“Regina, don’t worry I can lead you for once.” 

She smirks. 

“Oh is that so?”

“Yeah Madam Mayor...I know you are used to having control but for once you can relax and let me. I will be with you the whole night.” 

“I suppose you’re right, well let’s see what you got Miss Swan.” she says as she quirks an eyebrow. And they dance. 

“You’re actually good at this. ” 

Regina says with a hint of surprise and sarcasm. 

“Don’t be so surprised Regina, I went on dates before I came to Storybrooke and became the Savior breaking the curse. I had a life you know.”

“Oh, I realize that I just didn’t peg you for much of a dancer, your red leather jacket doesn’t scream take me dancing and treat me like a princess.”

“Yes well, you’re not so bad yourself, you only stepped on my toes... twice. You will do fine tonight and we will convince everyone you’re the Savior and they won’t have to know anything.” 

The last part is whispered into Regina’s hair as Emma leaned in closer, closing the distance between them. She twirls Regina out, arms extended and pulls back in and she stops just as Regina is snug against her, she slides another arm around Regina’s waist and they lock eyes. They hold a long wanting look full of desire, Emma can feel Regina’s short struggling breaths against her lips. Emma can hear the voices, they scream in her head,  _ get away! Destroy her. Crush her heart. She needs to die.  _ Emma closes her eyes to break the gaze, she let’s go of Regina.

“I think your ready. Now we have a ball to get to Savior.” She says with a smirk.

“Yeah, Right. Let’s go.” Regina says breathing heavily.

Meanwhile Percival is spying on them through the necklace, he knows everything now, which is dangerous for them both. 

Regina and Emma walk to the entryway to the ballroom at the top of the stairs. Emma is announced first. 

“Now approaching Lady Emma…” 

Emma descends the stairs alone, waiting at the bottom for Regina.

“Announcing the Savior.” 

The room erupts in clapping as Regina steps forward and walks down the stairs eyes locked on Emma as if she is the only one in the room. Emma extends her hand as Regina approaches, Regina takes it and nods as Emma leads her to the dance floor.

“May I have this dance, Savior?” 

“Of course, who else would I dance with?”

Regina answers with a smirk, she leans close and whispers “Savior.” in Emma’s ear. 

Emma leans back and says “Not anymore.” 

They dance at a comfortable distance but yearn to be closer. Emma knows she can’t, she’s having a hard enough time fighting the darkness, the urge to rip Regina’s heart out. It gets stronger the more intimate they become so Emma keeps herself distant to Regina, just enough to keep the voices at bay. 

Regina’s closeness helps her fight the darkness but if she is too close it gets worse. Emma smiles at Regina, she is at peace for once and Regina looks happy which makes Emma happy. Just then Percival approaches “May I cut in?” 

“Of course” Emma backs away and watches as Regina dances off with Percival. 

As Percival and Regina dance he tells her a story of a young boy and an Evil Queen. He tells how the Evil Queen killed the boys family as he hid and watched and as he twirls her out and their arms extend Regina realizes something and her face drops.

“And you were the boy.” 

“Yes but the proper question is who are you?…..Evil Queen!” 

Just then he grabs his sword as Regina jumps back and Emma lunges forward.

“Regina No!”

She throws her magic at Percival to stop him, but not before he throws his sword into Regina. 

“Emma!” 

Regina screams as Percival is caught in Emma’s magic and turned to dust. Emma runs to Regina and cradles her in her lap.

“Regina...no...stay with me. Please.” 

Emma begs as a tear streams her cheek and her face grimaces, she’s breaking and everyone starts rushing her terrified screaming

“It’s the Dark One!” 

“Emma, don’t use your magic, please.” 

But she has to, she has to keep Regina safe. They disappear in a puff of grey smoke, they reappear in another room. 

Regina is bleeding out and Emma is dying inside, her heart breaking in two. 

“Regina I can’t lose you.” 

Regina reaches out and cups Emma’s cheek, Emma leans into it and brushes some hair out of Regina’s face with her free hand. They lock eyes, Emma’s are pleading for her to fight as she leans down closer, their lips brushing and Regina closes the distance in a brief meaningful kiss. Regina’s head falls back. 

“I will always be with you. Please Henry needs you, don’t use your magic for me. Use your tears to f-free Mer-lin. D-Don’t b-become the darkness.” 

These last words confirm what they have always known, what they have feared and fought, what they have craved and needed and finally given in to and Emma vows she can’t lose it now, not like this. 

Regina’s arm drops and her face goes limp. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving Regina. Can Emma save Regina without giving in to the darkness?

“Nooooo!” 

Emma cries out and a burst of magic flows from Emma and extends throughout the Kingdom. It’s bright, it’s blinding and her cry deafening. All the knights that were after them from the ball are now piles of ash throughout the castle. She pours her magic into Regina, grasping to keep her alive or bring her back to life rather, as Rumple appears.

“A-Ah Ah all magic comes with a price, someone must pay the price, a life for a life.” 

Emma refuses.

“I can do this myself, no more have to die! I already killed the knights after us that should be enough!” 

She pours more magic into Regina, her hands on the wound doing everything she can to save her. Her eyes close as her magic flows along with the darkness.

“I see you’ve given in to the darkness.” 

He smiles a large creepy smile across his whole face then giggles. 

Tears flow down Emma’s face as she continues to hold Regina, she collects her tears to keep Regina’s last request so it’s not in vain. It’s pointless to deny her love for Regina at this point, not after what just happened, what she has given up. After Regina still hasn’t moved she hangs her head, tears still falling, right then Regina gasps for air and her eyes pop open. 

“Regina!” Emma caresses her face. 

“Regina you’re ok...you're ok.” 

Her tears fall freely as Regina gently grabs a hold of Emma’s hand on her face.

“Oh Emma...You should have let me go.” 

“I couldn’t.” she exhales and shakes her head. “I couldn’t.”

When Regina looks back at Emma she sees a change. Emma’s skin is pale, completely void of color but sparkling, her lips blood red, she’s in full black leather now, her hair white and pulled back in a tight bun. She’s full Dark One now.

“Emma...What have you done?” 

Regina’s voice is full of sadness and disappointment. Emma closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, she opens them again and looks directly into Regina’s eyes. Her stare colder now almost empty, her face expressionless.

“I did what I had to do.” 

“But why..you could have let me go.”

Regina gets up, a little light headed but angry at Emma’s new form. Angry at herself, at Emma, at fate, everything, it’s not fair but it was Emma’s choice which makes it even worse.

“Emma you have doomed yourself, you stubborn idiot!” 

She turns and points at Emma.

“I saved your life Regina! You should be thanking me instead of being ungrateful!” 

Regina advances towards Emma, she looks at her with warm brown eyes, her face clearly conflicted with so many emotions. 

“Emma I AM grateful.” 

She grabs Emma by the collar of her jacket and pulls her closer.

“I have always been thankful for everything you have done, you changed my whole life and I will never forget that. I just didn’t want you to sacrifice yourself to the darkness for me. It’s not worth it.”

A single tear falls down Regina’s face and Emma wipes it off with her thumb, her hand cupping Regina’s cheek. 

“You, Regina are worth everything.” 

Regina reaches for Emma’s face her breath caught in her chest at this statement that has so much meaning for them both, the words heavy like a wool blanket smothering the air. They are so close, Regina closes her eyes and leans forward, their breath intermingling she can almost feel Emma’s lips on hers. Emma turns away, her face turns cold, emotionless. 

“We should go, we have overstayed our welcome.” 

And with a puff of grey smoke they disappear. Emma takes them into the woods away from the castle. 

“You should go back to Storybrooke Regina, I can send you back.” 

Regina’s head jerks back to Emma with a fire in her eyes. 

“What do you mean  _ I  _ should go back...first of all  _ we _ are going back but  _ we  _ still have to free Merlin. Give me the tears.”

Emma steps back from Regina. 

“There’s no point. We were only freeing Merlin to help stop me from becoming the Dark One. It’s too late now so you might as well go home. Besides we’re best friends not True Loves the tears won’t work anyway. There is no place for me in Storybrooke. No reason for me to go.” 

“Oh shut up Emma you know we’re not just friends as much as I do, but even so True Love has many forms, even if it is just friendship! And there IS a reason Emma, HENRY is the reason! You can not abandon him again! I will not allow it!” 

Regina is fuming, okay fine if Emma is the Dark One, fine if she shuts out Regina or her parents or even Hook, obviously Regina could care less about any of them but not Henry, that’s not fair to him. Dark One or not Emma can’t do this to him. He won’t understand and he will never forgive Regina and that she can’t live with. No she can’t return home without Emma. 

“Henry needs a MOTHER Regina! In case you are blind I am in NO shape to be that for him. You can go back and you can be his mother. You always have been anyway.” 

Regina grabs Emma by the wrist as she tries to walk away. Dark One or not Regina is not one to back down and she is not afraid of Emma, not after what they have been through no matter what she knows Emma won’t hurt her. Emma looks at her with dark, cold, vacant eyes that pour into Regina and she shudders but doesn’t back down. 

“Look Emma mother or not, Savior or not, you belong in Storybrooke not here. What could you possibly do here? What’s the point in staying?” 

She takes a deep breath, maybe she doesn’t want to know the reason. 

“Just give me the tears, I will release Merlin for my own reasons, he still doesn’t deserve to be in a tree whether you want to be saved or not. We should still try to free him. ” 

“No. Now leave me alone. We will camp here for the night and get started on getting you back in the morning.” 

Emma leads them to a place deeper in the forest out of sight, an entrance to a small cave. They make a fire and pallets on the ground. Emma uses her jacket to give Regina a pillow. It isn’t much considering they barely escaped they have no blankets or anything extra but it is something. She technically could magic up a bed for Regina or something more comfortable than this at least but she’s still angry so she doesn’t. 

Regina lays plotting her next move while Emma thinks she is asleep. Of course as the Dark One Emma doesn’t need sleep, she is also planning her own course in her mind. Debating what to do next and what to do with the pent up energy she has. She looks to the brunette who looks peaceful, at rest, at ease. Emma almost smiles at the sight, even as the Dark One she still finds her breathtaking. She has to get out. Thinking Regina is asleep she leaves the cave for a walk.

Regina however is still trying to get the tears, she will free Merlin and save Emma if it’s the last thing she does... And It  _ is _ the last thing she does before she wakes up at home with no memories of the last few weeks. 

No memory of her time in Camelot and only to find out a very Dark Emma and Evil Queen have been spotted together in Storybrooke which sparks an instant jealousy and worry in Regina because Dark One or not Emma is hers...Emma is hers? 

Yes somehow that statement feels right. Emma is hers and Henry’s and she does not trust the Evil Queen for anything. She has to get Emma back, get her memories back and figure out what the hell is going on here. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Dark One punishes Hook and we get to see a bit of Dark Swan and the Evil Queen.

The Dark Savior and the Evil Queen have taken up residence in a house that The Dark Savior created in Storybrooke. A white house, white picket fence for a perfect white picket life that she could have once had. She used to think it would be with Hook but now that she is Dark he wants no part of it. She lost Regina, she is losing Hook the only other option she thought would never leave but of course they always do. 

“This isn’t who you are, who I am, I can’t stand by and let you give up!” 

He says determined as he grabs her and kisses her fiercely. Nothing happens, she feels nothing. She wants nothing and his determination only fuels her fury.

“It didn’t work.” he looks shocked, sad and heartbroken all at the same time.

“What didn’t work?” 

She stares at him with empty eyes, then smirks. 

“You’ve been talking to Belle haven’t you?”

“Yes she said True Love’s kiss can fix all...this.” He says as he motions to her. 

“It didn’t work because there is nothing to fix, this is how I am, who I am now and you just have to accept that.” 

Hook looks disappointed and turns away.

“I can’t accept that Emma. I’m sorry but I can’t do this, I can’t be with you like this.” 

“That’s rich coming from you...someone who spent years chasing Gold, wanting to kill him for revenge and now _ I _ am not good enough for you,  _ I _ am the one who is too dark.” 

Dark Savior’s features change, her eyes angry, she scowls as she thrusts her fist into Hook’s chest a trick she took from the Evil Queen’s book.

“Then you will never be with me or anyone else, ever again.” she says as rips out his heart.

“Now want to change your mind?” she asks as he stares at his beating heart in her hand. 

Hook’s eyes narrow, determined to stand his ground he answers. “No.”

“Fine” she says as she crushes his heart not all the way but enough to give him a heart attack but not killing him, and laughs as he slumps over. 

It’s a rush of power and control and wow what a turn on this is. Now she understands the drawers of hearts Regina has, the countless hearts Cora took and the control of Graham that Regina kept. She doesn’t want Killian or need him, she has most of what she wants in her home but he might be useful. She will keep his heart in a box that used to store her jewelry from him and she will wait until she needs it to control him. 

“Well, well, well look who made a mess. You’re going to clean that up aren’t you my Dark Swan?” 

Emma snears at the Evil Queen and stalks away. 

“Fine I will dispose of the one hand wonder for you but I’m not here just to clean up after you.” 

The Evil Queen waves her hand sending Hook to the forest and Hook is gone, the living room clean. She walks around the corner to the kitchen as Dark Swan is coming back towards her and she catches the Queen by the throat. 

“No you’re here to be of service to me.” 

Dark Swan raises an eyebrow and smirks at the Queen. 

“So do your job and get on your knees.” 

“Mmmm...My pleasure my Dark Swan.” 

The Queen smiles back dark, evil and mischievous. Emma started her trist with The Queen shortly after returning to Storybrooke, she’s only a part of who she really wants but she takes orders and doesn’t judge Emma’s new form and that’s enough for her right now. 

She is ready to take in all of Emma, happy to abide any request made of her. She is not one to normally take orders but this Darkness is addicting and the Evil Queen is just as addicted to the dark magic as she is to Emma, she has always wanted Emma and now that she is the Dark One she can have her in every way possible. Dark Swan makes their clothes disappear and then in a puff of grey smoke they are now in the bedroom. She wanted to do this right there in the living room however she never knows when Henry may show up and would rather not risk scaring him for life. Henry has not stopped trying to visit even though she has asked him to stay away, he won’t give up on her as much as she wishes he would. 

“Now where were we...Oh yes.”

The Evil Queen looks Dark Swan up and down taking in her naked form as she drops slowly to her knees.

“I was on my knees for you.”

There is no softness to what they do. They are not in love, this is pure desire spilling from both of them. The Queen takes Dark Swan’s center into her mouth, licking and sucking like its the last time she will ever taste her. She holds onto Dark Swan’s ass with one arm around each leg, squeezing each cheek with her hands, partially to brace herself and partially for the moan it elicits from The Dark One. Dark Swan has her hands tangled in dark hair holding The Queen closer, her eyes closed in pleasure. 

“Mmm… yes...My Queen...just like that.” her hips buck into The Queen’s mouth as she sucks on her clit pushing her over the edge, with a loud cry she cums in The Queen’s mouth and she drinks Dark Swan up with pleasure. The Queen stands eye to eye with Dark Swan. 

“Now my turn.”

The corner of her lip rises and Dark Swan pushes her onto the bed. She looks upon The Queen’s body committing it to memory, a small part of her wishes she was Regina, knows this is what Regina’s body is like but this is not Regina. Dark Swan runs her fingers down The Evil Queen’s torso lingering on her nipples. She takes one in her mouth sucking hard, flicking the other with her left hand. Her right hand moves down and cups her middle and demands “Who’s pussy is it?” 

The Queen jerks her hips up into Dark Swan’s hand and answers “Yours.” 

“Mine.” Dark Swan agrees as she thrusts two fingers into The Queen continuously, roughly with a rhythm all their own.

“Mmm you know I like it rough my dark little swan.” 

Dark Swan grabs her by the throat and squeezes a bit, not hard but just enough. She runs her teeth over the nipple in her mouth, still thrusting she adds a third finger, and twists her hand to where the palm will meet her clit at each pound. 

The Queen clenches around Dark Swan’s fingers, she is on the edge. Dark Swan moves her mouth to the other nipple and bites down causing The Queen to explode in pleasure. The remains of The Queen’s excitement drip down Dark Swan’s fingers, she lifts them to her mouth and sucks it off while staring at The Queen.

The Evil Queen eyes closed, smiling sated, lying in Emma’s bed and it feels wrong and right at the same time. The Evil Queen reaches for Dark Swan’s cheek.

“What are you thinking?” 

Dark Swan steps backwards, jerking from her touch. 

“I’m thinking this was fun but you can get dressed now.” 

Dark Swan waves her hand and she is dressed once again and she swirls around and leaves the room. 

The Queen gets dressed and in a puff of purple smoke she leaves pissed but understanding that she is only there to serve one purpose. She wants more, wants Emma, craves Emma but she will never have all of her. The darkness allows Emma to give in to her desires with no remorse but deep down Emma is still the Savior and still in love with Regina. Nobody not even the Evil Queen who is part of Regina could ever take her place or fill the void in Emma’s heart that is reserved for Regina. The Queen knows this and she knows that’s why Emma removed her heart, so that she wouldn’t be distracted by love anymore.

Emma is left alone in the house, feeling empty, restless. She has no job to focus on, she’s not the Savior or the Sheriff or a proper mother and there is nothing she can do to change it. Without her heart she just has anger and pain to keep her company. She’s become a person no one wants around except the Evil Queen. She has been the only one to accept her and embrace her for what she is now. 

Darkness, darkness is all that she is now. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to Storybrooke is not what Regina expected...

“Regina you’re awake!” 

Regina grimaces and looks to Snow. 

“Yes Snow, I am, along with a killer headache. What the hell happened? And quietly...please” 

Snow nods and steps towards Regina who is lying in the bed in Snow’s loft. 

“Well you and...Emma...who is very much ‘The Dark Savior’ now. That’s what the town is calling her now. She left you with me, you’ve been unconscious and Emma...well Emma has been running around with The Evil Queen.” 

Snow frowns and braces herself for the scream she knows is coming. 

“She what!” 

Immediately Regina regrets her outburst and holds her head. 

“Let me get you some Aspirin.” Snow offers. 

“It’s quite alright I can heal myself. I just need a moment.” 

Regina closes her eyes to focus and heal herself as Snow brings her some water still. Regina drinks some, catches her breath and stares intently at Snow. 

“Now what is this about Emma running around with my worse half?” 

Snow explains it’s been a few days almost a week since they have been back and Emma and her other half have been inseparable since. 

She tells about Hook, how he tried True Love’s kiss and how Emma almost killed him. Snow admits she has no idea what they are up to or why she hasn’t been around. She only tried once to see Henry but she won’t let him close, won’t let anyone close except the Evil Queen. Snow looks down with sad eyes, like this next thing is unbearable to say and takes a deep breath.

“You should know the town is different...this is not our Emma… she destroyed everything you built here and Grumpy and Ghepetto have been working with the other dwarves to fix everything but it will take some time.” 

Regina looks confused, worried and has no idea what to say. So many questions fill her mind but all she can think about is what the hell happened to Emma? She remembers getting to her, remembers moments they had but once they got to Camelot it all fades away. But what she feels for Emma in her heart is a closeness that has grown since she left, something definitely happened but what? 

Snow looks back to Regina concerned.

“Regina...what happened in Camelot? I took care of Henry for you, the most we got from Zelena was she wants to turn back time so that she was never abandoned but she hasn’t figured out how to do it so we have focused our efforts on you and Emma. We tried so many things to help her but she won’t tell us anything. Not even how she got this way. I thought Merlin was going to help you save Emma.” 

Regina shakes her head with a sad look.

“So did I Snow. So did I. I can’t remember anything. I remember getting to Camelot and after that it’s all hazy.” 

Regina stands, finds she is still in her Camelot robes and decides to change. She waves her hands and in a cloud of purple she is now in a sleek pant suit and blouse, she smiles.

“Better” Snow nods and moves to the side. “Now I am going to find Emma and find out what the hell is going on.” 

“Regina wait…” Snow grabs her arm to stop her. Regina looks at snow puzzled with a tilt of her head. 

“Emma doesn’t live here anymore, she made a house and Storybrooke… well see for yourself.” 

She leads Regina out the door, down the steps and down to the street where everything is dark. Not like a night time dark, just like the sun had been snuffed out, its dim, there’s a fog in the air and most of the buildings in the town square are destroyed. Flowers are dried up, trees are dead, grass is brown and muted. Regina gasps.

“Snow what happened?” 

Snow looks back to Regina and answers.

“It was Emma. She’s full dark now and she’s turned Storybrooke basically into a wasteland. Everyone is terrified. She turned one of the Dwarves to stone just because he was wearing her jacket she had left at the station. I have tried reasoning with her and gotten nowhere. I decided to focus on you waking up and see what happened.” 

Regina sighs “Oh Emma.”she shakes her head “I will fix this Snow. I will figure out what happened and fix this. This just won’t do. Not my town. In the meantime you should talk to Blue and find out what you can about time travel. If my sister succeeds it will be the end of us all.” 

Snow nods and points to the big white house on the corner.

“Well that’s new.”

“That’s where she lives, if she’s there I am not sure.” Snow replies as Regina heads out. 

Regina storms down main street, the white picket fence door is blasted open, followed by the white door on the white house. Regina is on a mission and she doesn’t care who knows. She is in a rage from her memories missing, Emma conspiring with the Evil Queen and this clique house is making her want to explode. The knowledge that Emma created this house and is living in it with her other half is fueling her rage more by the minute.

“Well look who’s awake.” 

The Dark Savior nods. 

“Madam Mayor to what do I owe the pleasure of my property being destroyed?”

Regina narrows her eyes as she looks Emma up and down, taking in this new sight before her. It seems she has changed the previous plain black leather to a two tone black and red leather, still form fitted but you can see the red underneath the jacket, not that Regina remembers the original outfit Emma had anyway. Her lipstick is a tad lighter shade of red and her knee high leather boots make her legs look even longer which Regina didn’t think was possible. 

“Well Madam Mayor? If you’re done ogling me I’d like an answer.” She smirks. 

Regina stiffens, she doesn’t give the satisfaction to blush and spits out... 

“Don’t flatter yourself, I am simply trying to figure out who dressed you or if you dressed yourself. You always did have horrid taste.”

“Oh, now now Madam Mayor, no need to lie to me. I know you have always had the hots for me.”

Regina shakes her head. 

“Really Emma, you know why I am here. I woke up a week after we got back with no memories...what the hell happened in Camelot?”

The Dark Savior stiffens, all humor faded from her face. 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with Regina.” 

Regina scoffs “Emma please, I do need to know. You of all people know what it feels like to have your memories taken and feel like you have no say in your life. How do you think this is for me? I was supposed to bring you back here as Emma, not as this.”

  
She waves her hand up and down towards Emma. 

“I was supposed to stop the Darkness and now I have no idea what even happened.” 

Emma’s stone features are new to Regina, she stiffens as Emma raises her voice. 

“And you. Don’t. Need To Know!” she lowers her voice and ends with “Now I believe we are done here.”

She then magics the door back and slams it in Regina’s face. Regina is so angry she could scream, so she does.

“EMMA! We are not done here!!!” 

She pounds on the door to no avail. Emma has already retreated to the basement under the ground of the house. She paces, arguing with the voices in her head telling her to end Regina, to snuff out the light, to level the whole town or what’s left of it along with the inhabitants. The Savior in her knows she can’t take out her anger on the town, she can’t hurt her family but the darkness is slowly winning and she is not sure how much longer she can take it. Before she can get much further in thought she hears the Evil Queen in the main house. This is her que to leave the basement as she can’t allow her to find out her secret lair, it’s the only thing she has to herself these days. 

In a cloud of grey smoke she appears in the upstairs bedroom but heads out to the stairs to make it less suspicious to the queen. Smirking Emma asks “Queenie...looking for me?” 

The Evil Queen whips her head towards the stairs. 

“There you are.”

Only she isn’t alone, Zelena is with her. 

“Ahh our resident Wicked Witch, what can I help you with?” 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena enlists the help of the new Dark One for her time portal and things get messy. Dark Swan puts the Evil Queen in her place and remembers past events leading to her return to Storybrooke.

“So it’s true, the precious savior is now The Dark One. Nice new look Emma, I’m loving the color scheme.” 

Zelena smirks at Emma and waves a hand.

“Anyway I need help. I need to turn back time to avoid ever being abandoned. I’m sure you can understand I have my reasons, being an orphan yourself.” 

Emma scoffs “Don’t think you can bond with me or pretend you know anything about me. Your mother Cora is like the spawn of satan, why would you even want to be raised by that?” 

Zelena is outraged.

“You don’t speak about my mother that way! She will love me, I will make a new life where she kept me and raised me to be ten times the witch and Queen Regina ever was.” 

The Dark Savior is not impressed with this, Cora is her absolute least favorite person and everyone knows this. 

“Zelena, Cora could never love you she didn’t have a heart! She took it out and gave in to dark magic. Nothing you do will stop that. It won’t change anything.”

“That’s a lie, if she never gives me up there’s no need for her to remove her heart.” Zelena responds. 

Dark Swan turns to the Evil Queen with an eyebrow raised, she waves her hand and creates a bubble around them of silence so no one can hear but them two.

“Why are you helping her? You do realize if Cora keeps Zelena it will alter the entire timeline and you may never be born right?”

The Evil Queen looks shocked.

“I hadn’t thought of that, Zelena had explained it as we would have grown up together and learned magic together and I thought it would be nice to have a sibling and we could have ruled the kingdom together.” 

Dark Swan shakes her head. “Not necessarily, from what I know of Cora she met Rumple after Zelena was born, she removed her heart when she married your father and had you ugh Regina, whichever way you look at it. If she keeps Zelena she may never meet Rumple, never learn dark magic, never remove her heart and never marry the prince and you will have never existed. If you don’t exist then there’s no curse and no me and no Henry.”

“Well that is a major problem.” 

The queen looks scared. 

“What did you do?” Dark Swan asks looking furious already.

“I may have given her some of the ingredients she needs to complete the spell.”

“Fuck Regina! You are killing us all! I don’t know about you but I don’t want to lose Henry. I know if I was born I would grow up with my parents without the curse but I wouldn’t have Henry and no offense but I don’t want to grow up in the Enchanted Forest of fairy tales being forced to wear tiaras and dresses and attend balls. I like it here in this realm just fine and I have shit to do and no time for this so you better fix it!” 

The queen winces and holds her hand up “Don’t you worry your pretty face my dark swan I will. I will just have to steal the ingredients back from her somehow.” 

Dark Swan nods and says “You better do it quick. Or else I will take care of Zelena myself!” as she takes down the bubble. 

“Well it’s about bloody time! I don’t like secrets! That was rude.” Zelena pouts. 

“Oh stop pouting sis, it's unbecoming even for you. My lover and I just had a private matter to discuss.” 

She looks to the Dark Swan with hungry eyes and grabs her chin, pulling her face closer, lips almost touching. 

“Isn't that right my Dark Swan?” 

Her tone laced with sex.

Dark Swan raises an eyebrow and answers “Yes, my Queen.” Going along with the charade. 

“Oh get a room! Are you gonna help me or not?” 

Zelena scoffs impatiently.

“What exactly do you need me for when you have Queenie here?” 

The Evil Queen rolls her eyes hating the nickname. 

“Well you're the only one who can get close enough to Snow and...for this to work I need something from her.” 

The blondes brow furrows as she asks “What do you need from my sorry excuse of a mother?” 

Zelena paces a bit and throws her hands in the air. “I need...her baby.”

“I’m sorry what?!” The Evil Queen yells. 

“Well more specifically I need the baby’s blood. So I need for you little Dark One to speed up her pregnancy so she can give birth and you can steal some blood from the baby and give it to me.” Zelena smiles wide and radiant like she had the most brilliant idea. “It’s rather simple.” 

The Evil Queen raises a hand and points her finger at Zelena “As much as I hate Snow. even I draw the line at children Zelena, you can’t be serious. Henry would never forgive us for that.” 

Zelena sighs “That’s what the spell calls for. Oh come on it’s not like I’m sacrificing babies, it’s just a little blood.”

“Done.” Dark Savior says with a raised voice. 

“What?!” The Evil Queen snaps at Dark Savior.

“Yes! Thank you Dark One. Looks like you got some brains with the darkness after all.” 

Dark Savior rubs her temples a habit she now knows why Regina has and snaps. 

“Now are you done wasting my time?”

“Say no more. I’ll be back for the blood and do make sure you hurry darling. I’d like to get my dream life sooner than later. Ta ta!” And with a puff of green Zelena is gone. 

The Evil Queen turns to Dark Savior and yells “Are you out of your mind? Are you really going to do this?” 

Dark Savior scoffs “Of course not. I just bought us some time to find a way to defeat her. Dark One or not I will not allow this, especially when it threatens my family. Which this is a direct threat to us all if she succeeds.” 

“As much as it pains me to say this, we may need some help…” The Evil Queen looks at Dark Swan a bit defeated as the blonde sighs.

“Regina..no, not gonna happen. We don’t need her, if you can’t handle this I will.”

“I know you two aren’t on the best terms but since this affects Henry she won’t hesitate to help.” 

Emma growls “I don’t want or need her help!” as she starts pacing the living room. The Queen moves towards Emma and grabs her arm.

“Hey, stop. What’s the real issue? What really happened with you two?”

A dark glare crosses Dark Swan’s face as she whips her head around to look at the queen dead in the eye. 

“That’s none of your business!” She clenches her fists, trying to hold herself from reaching over and crushing the Queen’s throat.

“Actually dear it is my business as it directly affects me when you shut down when she is brought up or around. You lash out at me when I haven't done anything to you other than what you ask. So I will ask again. What happened?" 

Emma on glares at the Queen contemplating her last interaction with Regina. The betrayal, the sadness, the anger, it’s no one’s business. She will be seen as weak if anyone knows how Regina was able to get to her and as the Dark One she can’t be having that. The Evil Queen is still part of Regina which means if Emma gives any answer other than the full truth she will know and continue pressing Emma for more. Instead of answering she holds her hand up conjuring vines to come up from the floor, walls and ceiling. Circling around the Queen they wrap tighter until her veins in her arms, legs and neck are popping out, throbbing and her jaw drops as she gasps for air. 

“You may be the Evil Queen but I am the Dark One and you will remember your place. You do not question me! You have become all to comfortable if you think you can manipulate me. I can easily snap my fingers and kill you. Let this be a reminder.” 

She drops her hand, flicks her wrist and disappears in a puff of grey smoke. 

Emma’s blood boils with betrayal as she paces the floor of her basement while reliving the last moments of Camelot and the arrival back to Storybrooke. She had tried not to think of it, to push it from her mind. She tried to drown herself in pleasure with the Evil Queen so she wouldn’t have to focus on the pain. Now though, now that the Queen had brought it up all the memories came back. 

She loved Regina and Regina used that to get to the tears and free Merlin against her wishes to leave him be. The history and knowledge of the previous Dark Ones had filled her mind and she knew it was his punishment to be made into that tree. There was a reason behind it, he had betrayed the original Dark One, his first and only love so he was banished into this tree that grew from his tears. 

Emma had let love and hope blind her, she trusted Regina, let her guard down because she believed Regina loved her. Regina had kissed her, she remembered it, yes it was her way of saying goodbye as she died but it was still a declaration of love. But then the same thing happened that always does, Regina had betrayed her, stole the tears and freed Merlin. Then they conspired against her to “save” her from the darkness. But Emma was too quick, she froze Merlin with one hand and with the other she blasted Regina knocking her out, then pulled the woman to her, opened a portal and took them back to Storybrooke leaving the only person that could defeat her behind in Camelot. 

They arrived back in Storybrooke near the well, Regina laid out on the ground unconscious. Dark Swan looked over her peaceful form and knew what she had to do now. As punishment she removed Regina’s memories and funneled them into a dreamcatcher. If she can’t have Regina’s love then Regina doesn’t deserve to keep her memories, doesn’t deserve to know they had their moment. They could have been a couple and Regina ruined it so she doesn’t deserve to know it even happened. Emma knows even without her memories Regina has feelings for her despite the betrayal so now she will have to live knowing it won’t ever happen, she won’t be happy ever. 

Cora was right, love is weakness. Love made her take on the darkness, love left her alone and pregnant in prison, love always left her betrayed and alone. As much as she hates that bitch she knows removing her heart was the smartest thing she had done. She conjured up an ornate box similar to the ones in Regina’s vault and she prepared herself for what she needed to do next. She took one last look at Regina, her right hand grazed her cheek as she lightly kissed her lips. She wiped a single tear away, took a deep breath and plunged her hand into her own chest. She grabbed her beating heart and ripped it out. She gasped for air a few times before catching her breath and placed the still beating heart in the box. She walked a few paces into the forest and buried the box. 

The new heartless Dark One then waved a hand over Regina to transport her to Snow’s apartment. She wanted her out of her site and where better to wake up then with her enemy. 

Everywhere she looked was a reminder of the Mayor, the whole town was made by her and had a piece of her in it. Every place had a memory of them together and it lit a fire in Emma. In a fit of rage she screamed while magic emanated from her hands. With each step she clapped her hands together and an explosion of magic destroyed her surroundings each step she took further into town. 

How fitting her magic that she used to use to help and heal was out of control and destroyed everything in her wake the same as she felt her anger was destroying her. The further she got into town the more she destroyed. Buildings collapsed, grass, trees and flowers died and townsfolk were running everywhere. She could hear the screams, Pongo barking and the debri falling and crashing to the ground but she didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything anymore. 

The dwarves, Charming, Snow White and Granny ran from the diner as she passed by with another clap of magic sending shock waves through the ground. Sneezy, that filthy germ ridden dwarf, now in her red leather jacket. Her shield, her armour, her Savior identity, it’s now been soiled by the little beast which is not something she could stand for. She calmly stalked towards the group who halted and stared at her in fear. This was the first time they had seen her back and it was not what they expected to see.

“What happened?” Her mother quietly asks. 

She reached up and lightly grazed Snow White’s cheek with her palm as her mother shuddered under her cold touch. “Regina came to save me...she failed.” 

The Dark One turned to Sneezy “Who the hell are you supposed to be?!”

He stuttered to try and answer but started instead to sneeze, mid way through she flicked her wrist turning him to stone. 

“This town no longer has a Savior.” She said staring blankly at the statue before her. 

The group gasped and watched as she stalked away. 

“Wait...Where’s Regina?” Snow couldn’t help but ask, afraid of the answer. 

Emma turned her head slightly and yelled “I left her at your place. Now maybe you can mother her the way you should have been a mother to me.” Then she was gone, leaving the townsfolk in shock and fear wondering what will happen next. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Regina is helping fix the town damage (mentions of Robin) the Evil Queen is trying to correct her mistake by switching out some ingredients, things get a bit out of hand when Zelena crosses the Dark One.

Regina was walking the streets taking in all the damage and magically helping fix what she could. The dwarves, Marco and David were doing a good job but there’s only so much they could do themselves with no real training for how plumbing and things like that worked in this world. Regina of course feels responsible since she couldn’t keep Emma from this fate so she has been using all her time and energy to fix whatever she can.

She feels guilty, she made a promise to their son, to Snow, to the town and she failed. She can’t help but wonder what exactly happened to cause Emma to do all this. Of course the darkness, she knows its pull all too well but she also knows something she did upset Emma. She hates that she can’t remember, maybe she could fix this if she only knew what happened. 

“Regina.” The familiar sound of Robin’s voice pulls her from her thoughts and she turns to face him while placing the finishing touches on the roof of the home she is in front of. 

“Robin, hi.” she smiles fondly at him. He has been a good friend to her and she feels bad for pushing him aside so much for, well everything else lately. 

“How are you?”she asks. 

“I am well. I miss you, but well. How about you? I heard what happened are you alright?” He asks as he touches her shoulder. 

“Yes, it’s been rather frustrating but yes I am fine. Emma would never really hurt me.”

“No.” He scoffs. “She just steals your memories that’s all.”

“Robin.”she says warningly but before she can say more he lifts his hand up and starts again. 

“No Regina, you always make excuses for her and you say she would never hurt you but look around, all this and your memories, Hook’s heart and Sneezy! That hurts you even I know that. You may hate Hook but I know it still hurts you that she has gone this far, when you have done all you can to stop it. She’s not the Savior anymore and she can and will hurt you and I won’t stand for it! BUT if you love her…”

Regina looks to him in shock.

“Yes Regina, if you are in love with her, I will stand aside. I won’t stand in the way. But I won’t leave you unprotected either. I do still care about you but I can tell something has changed for you. The way you look at her, how focused you are on helping her, I understand. She is family, she is Henry’s family but I think there’s more. So if you say the word I will back off romantically.”

All Regina could do was stare in silence for a moment as the words ran through her mind. If you are in love with her. She thought back to all the times they both had risked their lives “for Henry” but really it wasn’t for Henry otherwise one of them would have stayed behind to ensure he would have at least one parent if something happened. No she always risked her life for Emma and Emma did the same. She was the only one able to touch Emma’s heart, not even Cora had been able to get to it. Robin is right she does love Emma and she thinks maybe Emma loved her too at least before all this. 

“I think you’re right. I’m sorry Robin I never meant to lead you on. I honestly never saw this coming but I do feel different now. I think I always felt for Emma but never had put words to it. I didn’t want to ruin things for our friendship so I pushed it aside and now it’s all a mess but I truly do think I can fix it. I have to. I would appreciate your friendship Robin. I know this took a lot for you to be willing to stand aside for her so Thank you.” 

“Of course Regina.” He moves forward and hugs her lightly. It takes a minute for her to hug back. He takes a step back and releases her. “If you need anything I am always happy to help.”

She nods to him as a confirmation and he heads back to the camp of his Merry Men. 

While Regina continues to help fix the town the Evil Queen is at the farm house with Zelena. 

“That lover of yours better hurry up with my baby blood I need so I can get the hell out of this hell hole.”

“Sis you know she’ll get it be patient. My Dark Swan works on her own time.” 

The Queen watches Zelena as she is mixing a few ingredients in a cauldron. With the witches back to the Queen she switches one of the vials with one of her own and pockets the other. She moves closer to Zelena and looks over her shoulder at the pot she is stirring. 

“How fantastic it will be to grow up with you sis.” She claps a bit as she turns to Zelena with a gleam in her eye. 

“Yes I always wanted a sibling to play with, now we will have a proper family, maybe you can even run away with that stable boy you loved so much.” She smirks back to the Queen and resumes her stirring. 

“Daniel.” She says sternly. “No one speaks of him.” 

“Yes well I do what I want. You may be evil but wicked always wins.” She turns and grabs the Queen by the throat squeezing tight enough to pick her up off the ground. 

The Queen’s eyes bulge as she gasps for air. 

“You thought I didn’t see you switch the vials?! How dare you cross me!” she lessens her grip a bit. “Well what’s the matter? Witch got ya throat?” She laughs with a crazed look in her eyes. 

“Swan! Swan!” Is all the Queen can muster before Zelena is squeezing again. 

“Damit Zelena! I was hoping to avoid this.” 

Dark Swan says as she appears behind Zelena. Zelena drops the Queen and turns to Dark Swan but before she can answer Dark Swan plunges her hand in the witch's chest and removes her heart. 

Zelena’s eyes go wide. “No, please, I’ll do whatever you want. Just don’t kill me.”

“Too late. I can’t trust you Zelena, no one can. Even if I have your heart it could still fall into the wrong hands and I can’t have someone with your amount of magic running around able to be controlled or worse you getting your heart back from me somehow. I’m not stupid I know how these things work, I have been on the Hero side Zelena so I know there is always a way. But I crush your heart and there is no way for you to hurt anyone else.”

“Emma please you don’t have to do this!” She pleads for her life but it’s pointless. 

“Oh but I do. Don’t you get it? If you are raised by Cora and she never removes her heart then there is no Evil Queen, if there is no Evil Queen there is no me, if there is no me, no Henry. You see where this is going? I will not be erased, even if my parents do still find a way to meet I won’t have Henry and I will not lose my son and I will not lose to you. So wicked does not always win.” 

She yells the last part as she squeezes Zelena’s heart.

“Emma don’t!” the Queen yells. Emma turns to face her without squeezing any harder. Zelena is now on the floor clutching her chest and breathing heavy. 

“Regina may never forgive you.” The Queen whispers with a pained expression on her face.

“So be it.” She says with a hardened determination as she squeezes the heart to dust in her hand. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry tries True Love's kiss while the Evil Queen pays a visit to Regina for help. Turns out the Queen likes Emma a lil bit and will do anything to help save her.

“Ma… hey Ma.” Henry calls as he knocks on her door. “Open up Ma please.”

The door slowly opens as her face peers around the crack in the door. “Henry. It’s nice to see you.” She opens the door wider and gestures. “Please, come in.”

Henry smiles and enters the house, he takes a seat on the couch as she shuts the door and follows him and sits next to him on the couch. 

“How have you been Henry? How is school?” 

“I’ve been ok. I miss you. School is going fine, I’m still getting all A’s.” He shrugs. “It just isn’t the same without you around.”

“I know Henry. I’m sure it’s hard for you to see me like this but we will find a balance somehow. We will work out a schedule I am sure. I just would rather not see your other mother. You are welcome here whenever you like though.” she smiles tightly at him and it looks forced. 

Something is different, changed about her. Not just the darkness but she seems void of emotion. Even Gold had emotions as the Dark One. Still he has to try, this is his last chance to try and save his mom. 

“So, what was Camelot like? Mom won’t talk about it and you know I always liked Knights.” He smiles widely. “Did you see any knights?”

She nods “We did see knights and met King Arthur. Those men are not as noble as the stories. It seems most fairy tales are lies.”

His smile fades and he can’t help but ask “What happened?” 

“I’d rather not talk about it. But maybe your mother could teach you to ride and my father could teach you the sword. That’s as close to a knight as you can get here but it’s something.” 

She hopes giving him something else to focus on will turn the conversation. She can’t tell their son what happened in Camelot. There are many things he will never forgive her for but he doesn’t have to know them yet. Maybe one day they can all get past this if her family finally accepts her as she is now but that day may never come. 

He can see the pain in her eyes so he nods. “I would like that.”

Emma looks at the clock. “Shouldn’t you be home for dinner soon?” 

“Yeah mom’s making lasagna tonight. You should come, I know it’s your favorite.” 

“No Henry I don’t think that’s a good idea. But thank you. We can have dinner here soon, you and me. Okay kid?” 

“Yeah okay.” He smiles “Well have a good night mom.” he says as he moves closer. He kisses her on the cheek and smiles as he stands and moves toward the door. He takes one last look back to see if it worked but she is still the Dark One so he just waves and exits the house. 

After dinner Regina called Robin. After the heart to heart Regina had with Robin she decided to enlist his and the Merry Men’s help with restoring the town. She can only do so much with magic before tiring herself out so this is a much welcome break for her. She also still has her Mayoral duties and duties as a mother. She has been around for Henry more in the last few days and even though she misses Emma she had to focus on the town for now. 

Now that she is back to a routine and has some time she is looking through some books in her vault hoping it will shed some light into how to defeat the darkness. There has to be another way besides killing Emma or True Love’s Kiss. 

Henry and Hook had tried True Love’s Kiss and it didn’t work so there has to be a third option. Snow and Charming always find another way so she can too. 

She is startled from her thoughts and jumps as the evil Queen arrives in a cloud of purple smoke in front of her. 

“Seriously you need a warning bell or something. You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

The Queen ignores Regina’s quips and dives right to the point saying something she least expected.

“Regina, we need to be reunited.” 

“What?”

“We need to be put back as one. Can you do that? Is there a way?”

“Well yes, the crazy doctor had an antidote, I may be able to get it from his lab but I’d have to deal with the people from the Land Of Untold Stories to get to it. Why?”

“It’s Emma, she has lost it to the darkness and I am afraid the only way to help her is for us to be joined.”

“And why should I believe you? Why should I even help? You can’t handle the Dark Savior on your own anymore?”

“Regina dammit! I’m serious. I know you love her, I love her too. I’m not stupid I know she loves us both but she ripped her damn heart out when she brought you back here to Storybrooke and she’s completely at the will of the darkness. She fucking killed Zelena!”

The Queen is breathing hard like she ran a race and Regina is in shock with brown eyes wide open staring into the same brown eyes she knows are not lying. 

“So no Regina I can’t do this alone, and you can’t either. She needs us both. We have to find her heart or something. I can’t let her do anything else that will ruin her life like I ruined ours. She shouldn’t know that pain and you know it.”

“Emma what did you do.” The brunette whispers, looking down at the floor. “Why?” she looks back up at the Queen in the eyes. “Why did she kill her?”

“To save me.” She answers with tears streaming down. “It’s my fault. Zelena found a way to time travel, I was trying to switch out a vial so she wouldn’t succeed. Even though her back was turned she knew. She had me by the throat, I was losing oxygen all I could say was Swan. Emma showed up and ripped out her heart. I told her she didn’t need to kill her but she said if she didn’t Zelena could still cause trouble, could still be controlled if the wrong person got their hands on her heart. She said she wouldn’t allow anyone to erase her, Henry or you and crushed it.” 

Both Regina’s held their gaze a few moments, both with tears streaming. After the Queen composed herself she wiped Regina’s tears from her face. She looked at her with care and love. 

“I know why you separated yourself from me. I was angry about it but I was only angry because I missed you and I felt rejected. I realize that now. We are two incomplete halves, we need to be one to be whole. I know I did terrible things but everything has made us who we are today. You are a Hero, an amazing mother and I miss that. You have everything we wanted as a child. We can have more if we unite and save Emma. We can have our family whole, I know it. It won’t be easy, Emma has much to be guilty of once she has her heart back but with our help I know she can get through it.”

Regina smiles at her other self and laughs. “Who thought I would get a Hope speech from the Evil Queen who is my own evil other half.” She shakes her head and laughs some more. 

“I know ironic right? I know I always told you love is weakness but what Emma showed me today is despite everything I do love her and maybe it can be a strength if you treat it properly and don’t manipulate it.”

“You’re right. So Let’s go get that antidote.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely team up between Snow, David, Henry, Regina and the Evil Queen... trying to distract the Dark One is dumb even for Snow White but its their only chance for Henry and Regina to find what they need but can they save her before she does something she will regret?

It turns out getting the antidote was not as hard as Regina had thought. Apparently stories of Regina and Emma defeating Jekyll and Hyde had spread and everyone was willing to help. It seems those two had terrorised these people and they were glad to be rid of them. 

Now that they have the antidote they are back at the mansion. Henry, Snow and Charming standing by. Regina approached the three as the Queen hangs back. 

“Are you sure you all are okay with this?” 

Snow squeezes Regina’s shoulder. “We trust you and if what she says is true then yes, this is the best way to help Emma. It’s the best way to help you too. You haven’t been the same Regina. It was wrong of us to push you into tearing away a part of yourself. I can see you have been struggling and I’m sorry I took part in you feeling like that. Let’s put you back together and then we can put Emma back together.” 

They share a reassuring smile. Regina then looks to Henry who nods his approval with a smile so she makes her way over to the Queen with the two syringes. They both take a seat on the couch as Snow and David each take a syringe. Snow stands by Regina as David stands by the Queen. Regina leans over to the Queen and whispers “Thank you.” Then kisses her as Snow and Charming each plunge their syringes into them. Once all the antidote has been pushed into each one Snow and Charming take a step back and watch the two melt into one. 

Regina takes a long breath with closed eyes. She can see all of the Queens memories now, some of them more painful than others. 

“Mom are you okay?”

The question startles her to open her eyes and she realizes she was crying. She wipes her face and brushes off her skirt. 

“Yes dear, I’m fine. I just, I have the Queen’s memories now and...well there are some things that Emma has done as the Dark One that are very hurtful.” 

She stands and walks to Henry, she hugs him. “I love you and Emma loves you. Once she has her heart back she will need us. She will be hurting over what she has done, I need you to help her and understand that she didn’t have her heart when she did those things. Please don’t shut her out like you did me.”

She backs away to look at him and smiles with watery eyes. 

“I won’t mom. I’m sorry I hurt you. I will do better this time. We can help Emma.”

The four look to each other and Charming says “Let’s go save your mom!” with a squeeze to Henry’s shoulder. 

“Henry and I will check around the woods. You two should check her house. I know I kept my hearts in a vault close to me at all times in the castle. Here I kept everything in the mausoleum as to keep it all hidden but Emma doesn’t have those luxuries so there are not many places to hide it.”

So the four split up into pairs. Regina transports herself and Henry to the woods by the town line and Snow and Charming take their truck to Emma’s house.

Snow is the first one to knock on the door, she looked to David when there was no answer and he knocked again. 

“Alright already, I’m coming!” They heard softly from inside the house just before the door opened. 

“What are you two doing here?” She asked with disgust. 

“We miss time with our daughter of course.” Snow answers and David continues. “Can we come in?”

“You miss who I used to be, not who I am.” 

“Emma, that’s not true, we love you. You’re our daughter no matter what and it’s time we got to know all of you. We know you may never forgive us for the past but it doesn’t mean we can’t create a future.” 

Snows expression is so hopeful it almost makes the Dark One want to vomit but she opens the door wider and lets them in. 

“Yes, yes if it will shut up your hope speech then yes, do come in.” 

She leads her parents to the couch and with a flick of her hand conjures up a tea pot and 2 cups. 

“Tea?” 

They smile and nod taking the tea she offers, she flicks her wrist again and a mug appears.

“Cocoa for me.”

“Careful you’ll put Granny out of a job.” Charming jokes as an easy smile spreads across his face. 

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard to do. I can create pretty much anything now. Who needs magic lessons when you’re the Dark One.” She smiles tightly. 

“Emma-” Snow starts to say something sappy she is sure so she cuts her off. 

“No, it’s okay really. I like it. So much power, ability, I know why Rumple didn’t want to let go of it now.”

“What’s it like?” Her father asks. Snow looks at him shocked but he shrugs. His curiosity has got the best of him and he wonders what it’s like for her. Everyone asks if she is okay and she says she is but no one asks how it feels.

Her eyebrows raise in surprise, she is just as shocked as her mom.

“It feels intense. I had magic before but this is different, its strong. I have all the power of all the previous Dark One’s and my own magic. Somehow it’s mingled in, I can feel it but it’s different now. It is hard to explain.”

“Is it difficult for you? Does it ever hurt you?” He asks timidly. 

She laughs “No it doesn’t hurt me. It’s more like full access to unlimited power.” 

She stops, and looks at them warningly. They squirm under her gaze, not sure what caused the change in attitude. 

“Something wrong Emma?” Snow asks. 

“Well I don’t know, you tell me. Why are you two really here?”

“We told you Emma.” Her father answers quickly. 

“Oh but I think you’re lying! See I have something like a security system and I can sense when my magic has been tampered with. You’re here as a distraction!” She slams her mug down and it shatters on the table. 

“I will deal with you two later.” The next thing they know she is gone in a cloud of grey smoke. 

They share a worried glance. “We have to warn Regina!” 

Snow calls Regina as David calls Henry just in case. 

Henry is a little deeper in the woods then Regina, they decided they could cover more ground by splitting up. Regina is not far from the well now and has no idea what she is looking for. Knowing Emma it won’t be obvious, with Emma’s magic or even Regina’s it would be easy to bury something and make it look like the ground was never touched. 

Regina is looking for any sign the ground was touched, any missing grass or leaves, Henry is doing the same deeper in the woods. He drags his right foot on the ground and digs a little with the tip of his shoe just in case. 

Regina uses her magic to see if she can sense any other magic, if Emma did use a spell to conceal it maybe Regina can sense the magic and know where to dig. She walks a few paces further into the forest from the well, her hands still stretched out hovering over the ground, her magic reaching to sense any other magic. 

She continues a bit deeper into the woods until she feels something. It’s different than what Emma’s magic normally feels like, it’s dark, smoky but still has a tint of Emma and it calls to her. She stops and starts to dig. 

“Henry! I found something!” She calls out just as her cell phone rings but before she can answer it Emma is in front of her. 

Henry’s head pops up as he hears his mom calling but before he can tell her he is coming his phone buzzes in his pocket. He reaches in and answers it. His eyes widen as the voice on the other side tells him what happened, and that they are worried they can’t reach Regina, Emma is on her way and she’s most likely pissed. That only means Regina is in trouble...they both are. He tells them where they are and that his mom had just said she found something. His grandparents tell him to stay where he is, if Emma doesn’t see him he should be safe but of course he doesn’t listen. His mom is in danger and he can’t let anything happen to her. 

He quietly makes his way closer to where Regina’s voice came from until he can see them. 

Emma is towering over Regina who still has her hands on the ground and is crouching as if she had just been digging, she is looking up at Emma, frozen in the moment. Emma’s back is to Henry and Regina doesn’t see him yet which is good, if her eyes find him it might alert Emma. He shouldn’t have to wait long for his grandparents but a lot can happen in just a minute when magic is involved. 

“You shouldn’t be here!” The Dark One yells at Regina and scoffs “I shouldn’t be surprised, it isn’t the first time you have betrayed me.”

She reaches her hand towards Regina and lifts it up, levitating Regina off of the ground. The brunettes arms and legs now stretched out. She looks like she is standing except she is floating in the air. Emma uses this magic effortlessly as if she has been training her whole life. It is very different from the magic lessons Regina remembers with the blonde. It’s mesmerizing, it’s power, Regina can feel the dark magic coursing through her as Emma’s anger increases and more magic pours into Regina. It’s seductive and painful all at once, Regina craves it and fights it at the same time. 

This is a feeling she knows well and she hates knowing that Emma is now feeling it as well. Emma increases the magic and it feels like she is burning from the inside out. 

“Emma please!” She begs in agony. Her limbs are being stretched, magic flowing through like hot needles or a sunburn and electrocution at once and she is breaking down. Tears stream down her face. “I haven’t betrayed you Emma.”

“Lies! You have! You just don’t remember! I can fix that.” She conjures the dream catcher and pours the memories back into Regina as the brunette cries out in pain and despair.

“Don’t worry, this will be the last time you ever betray anyone.” 

“Ma no!” Henry yells as he darts out from his hiding place behind the tree. “Please mom, you’re killing her.” 

The Dark One turns her head towards their son, she knows seeing him cry should make her sad but she feels nothing. He is in pain and she feels nothing. 

“She betrayed me Henry. She is the reason I am like this!” 

Henry moves closer to her, he hopes if he can just touch her maybe it will help calm her down. He reaches out and touches her shoulder as he inches closer.

“Please mom just don’t hurt her anymore. I’m sure she didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

She lowers her arm and with it Regina is lowered to the ground, she relaxes her hold just enough for Regina to move but not enough for her to get away. 

“Everything she did was intentional Henry. I know you love her, but all she’ll do is let you down like she did me. I had to rip my heart out to stop the pain. I don’t want you to ever feel the same.”

While Emma is distracted by Henry, Regina sees it as her chance to do something, anything to help or stop her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Snow and Charming and she shakes her head making them stop in their tracks. They hold hands as they watch horrified at the scene that was unfolding. 

Emma turns back to Regina, with her free hand she makes a fist and Regina starts to choke. 

Henry drops to his knees. 

“Mom! Ma please, if you kill her I will feel like that.”

But Emma isn’t listening, her eyes keep Regina’s gaze and she watches her, and the pain cross her face. She smirks, she’s won, Regina is no match for her now and she won’t ever hurt her again.

“Any last words Regina?” 

Looking Emma straight in the eyes, keeping her attention there she reaches into her own chest and rips out her heart. 

“You have my heart.”

Before anyone can react she shoves it into Emma’s chest. 

“So switch with me.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You have my heart... so switch with me." It's up to Emma to save Regina once again. They just love risking their lives for each other and showing acts of True Love don't they? This chapter has more acts of True love as Emma fights the darkness with her new heart.

Emma’s eyes are blown wide open, she releases Regina and drops to her knees clutching her chest. She can feel everything Regina feels and it’s overwhelming her. Regina lies limp on the ground while Henry rushes to her side. Charming and Snow run to Emma to check on her, they have never seen anyone plunge someone else’s heart into another person so they are unsure of what the consequences may be. 

“Mom! Mom!” He shakes her to no avail. 

Emma acts as quickly as she can in her haze of magic and feelings. She can feel the new heart fighting against the darkness, Regina’s love for her feels like what she imagines the big bang was like. It’s easily the strongest feeling she has ever felt in her life, she wants to run and jump into it, embrace it, but she also wants to run far away. It’s terrifying but she does neither. She dives to the ground and digs up the box with her own heart. 

She knows without any heart Regina will die and her last words echo in her mind. “Switch with me.” She isn’t sure if Regina meant it literally or not but she wastes no time in plunging her own heart into Regina. 

She hears Regina gasp for air and then everything goes black. Emma’s body collapses to the ground, it’s visibly at war with the darkness.

“Regina! Oh Regina you’re okay.” She hears Snow but it’s muffled in her mind, her head buzzing with magic and making sense of all the feelings flooding her body. Something is different, she feels an overwhelming love for herself she has never felt before, her eyes pop open as she realizes what Emma had done. She knew there was something more than friendship between them but she had no idea Emma loved, admired and respected her this much. She can feel the hurt of betrayal from Camelot and memories from Emma’s point of view flood her mind. Now all the blondes actions as the Dark One make sense and tears stream her face. She has to make this right. 

“Emma.” She croakes out horsley, her eyebrows furrowed in the middle with worry. Her arm barely reaches towards the direction the blonde is lying. The groups attention now focuses on Emma who has started seizing. 

“Oh my gods Emma.” Snow cries out but Regina touches her arm gently. 

“Her body is fighting against the darkness. I can feel the magic at war. I can feel the pull of the magic, calling for me.” 

Regina crawls the small distance to Emma, she brushes a few strands of hair away from her now sweaty forehead and she whispers. 

“I love you, Emma.”

The brunette leans forward and kisses Emma. The moment their lips touch a swirl of red and white surround them both and the group watching can see black smoke leaving Emma. It floats above them a moment before the surrounding magic explodes and the heavy black smoke dissipates. 

The darkness is now gone for good and no one will have to be the Dark One ever again. 

When Regina pulls away slowly, still hovering over Emma she notices she is now golden blonde curls again, her white tank, red leather jacket and tight jeans. She is no longer the Dark One and she smiles as the blonde gasps and slowly opens her eyes. 

“It’s ok.” She whispers as she strokes Emma’s hair. “You’re okay.”

“Regina.” The blonde now returns her smile. “You saved me.” 

“And you saved me.” 

“Regina...I’m so sorry I didn’t know.” Tears stream her face as she sits up and Regina adjusts backwards slightly to accommodate her new position. 

Regina looks confused, shakes her head. “Know what dear?” Her hand still rubbing the side of Emma’s face. 

“It’s all so much. I never knew how you felt. This whole time. It’s overwhelming, how did you keep it in all this time?”

Watery brown eyes look into blue as she shakes her head. “Same way that you did. I had no choice. I didn’t know how you felt and I didn’t want to ruin anything between us.”

“I’m so sorry Regina. You’ve loved me so much and I’ve ruined it. Having your heart, these feelings now I know what I put you through as the Dark One, I know why you teamed up with Merlin, you just wanted to help and all I did was make everything worse.”

She gives Emma a watery smile. “I already forgave you.”

“But I killed your sister. How can you even look at me?” 

“Because you did it to save me. She was killing me..well Evil Queen me but still you knew if she died I would die and even if you weren’t thinking about that she was still me. You couldn’t let me die so you did what you felt you had to. Who am I to judge you for that after all I have done?”

Emma just smiles back at Regina, she takes a deep breath, and with one arm around her waist she leans in and kisses her. 

The Charmings and Henry have been quietly giving the two women space to have their moment together, they didn’t want to interrupt but as the kiss heats up and Emma pushes further into Regina a moan is heard from the brunette and Henry can’t handle much more so he gently clears his throat causing them to slowly break apart and look towards the group. 

“It seems we’ve had an audience.” 

A mischievous grin spreads across Regina’s face and Emma knows what she’s thinking and as much as she would love to scar her parents for life the way they did her, she would never put Henry through that so she just shakes her head and laughs. 

“Let’s not scar our son for life. But uh speaking of the Queen before… where is she?”

Regina helps Emma up off the ground and the Charmings crowd them both to help brace them in case they need the added support. 

“Mom used the antidote to merge back with her.” Henry chimes in with a huge smile. 

Emma turns with raised eyebrows and Regina just nods. 

“Good, I’m proud of you.”

“Mhmm, I know you had certain…” She waves her hand around. “Affections for the Queen.”

The blonde looks at Regina a tad surprised, Regina just quirks an eyebrow and all the blonde can do is offer a lopsided smile and shrug. 

“What can I say Regina. I’ve always had a thing for all of you.”

“How eloquently put Miss Swan.”

“Oh back to Miss Swan now huh?”

“When the shoe fits.”

“I love you Regina.” 

“I know Emma, I love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter of them recovering after the days events. Originally this was the last chapter but I added an epilogue.

Granny’s is busy tonight but Regina doesn’t feel like cooking after such a tiring day. Snow and David tag along, still a little worried about their daughter. Even though their daughter is grown now they can’t help but be a tad clingy with Emma after all the time they lost and everything they have all been through together in such a short time. They still worry as new parents and after the kind of day they have had they just want to be close to her. 

Truth be told Snow is also worried about Regina, despite the life long feud, Snow loves Regina and she thought they lost her today so being here is also about making sure Regina is going to be alright as well. After all, no one has ever used the antidote before and no one has ever switched whole hearts before, there is no way to know any side effects. Sure Snow gave half her heart to Charming but that’s different, in this case they share one heart not switched two hearts. 

They are all crammed in the corner booth like a real family, but not unlike any other night they have been there, it just feels different now. No untold truths, no thick tension or words unsaid. This time Regina and Emma are hand in hand with Henry next to them and Snow and Charming across from them, Charming with his arm around Snow. 

When they arrived at the diner earlier, hand in hand the whole place erupted in applause and the occasional “finally!” and “The Savior is back” and “looks like the Queen got her Princess after all.” being heard but all out of love. Looks like the town has been rooting for them to get together all along. Everyone is happy Emma is back to her old self and happy for the couple. Knowing True Love is what lifted the curse seems to have earned Regina into the towns good graces after all, not to mention all the work she did cleaning up the Dark Savior's mess around town. 

Emma still has to turn Sneezy back to normal and make amends with the town officially but first she wants to eat, she's starving. She knows this won't be easy and her and Regina still have much to talk about, True Love doesn't mean everything is forgotten. She has so much guilt to process but knowing how Regina feels about her, that she won't abandon her, well that reassures her that they will get through this, together like they do everything else. 

Snow of course is the first to break the silence after they have been eating for a bit. 

“So..” she started as she looked to Regina. “Do you think you should put your hearts back where they belong?”

Regina turned to Emma and they both smiled in silent conversation and answers Snow without looking away from Emma. 

“I think they are right where they belong.” 

Snow and David smile as Henry crushes his moms in a three way hug, Snow looks at David and her smile widens as she looks back to the family in front of them.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Beginnings

1 year later

“Is everyone ready?” Frantically Regina looks around the diner for a head count. Looks like everyone is here.

“She should be here any minute. Places everyone.” 

The diner is dark, Ruby, Granny, the dwarves, Snow and David are crouched behind the bar counter. Ghepetto, Pinocchio and Archie are under a table in the far left booth and the fairies made themselves small to fly up out of sight. Belle is in the kitchen with baby Neal (Emma still isn’t used to her baby brother being named after her ex), Henry is by the jukebox and Regina is now waiting outside. There is a long table in the middle of the diner with food, Granny’s bear claws on a 3 tier tray with a big swan candle on top and some gifts at the end. Regina knows the blonde loves no sweets more than the bear claws so those take place of a cake. 

“Regina.” Emma breathes with a smile. No matter how often she sees her, she still takes her breath away. “Why aren’t you inside?” 

“Henry’s got our seats covered. I wanted to give you a proper hello.” She smiles as she pulls Emma in for a kiss. 

“Hi.” The blonde answers with the same lopsided smile as the first day they met. 

Regina laughs a bit. “Now let’s get this birthday started, shall we?” 

Emma takes the arm Regina extended her and they open the door, before Emma can question the darkness the fairies light up the diner and everyone jumps to yell “Surprise!” 

Emma jumps a bit and mumbles a quick “Jesus.” under her breath, with a hand to her heart. 

“Is the Savior scared of a little surprise party?” Regina mocks her quietly where only they can hear. 

“I’ll get you for that later.” The blonde quips back. 

“I’m counting on it.” Regina answers with a sultry growl that makes Emma shiver. 

The crowd starts coming out of their hiding places to approach the couple as Emma is looking around. 

Henry starts the jukebox and runs up to his moms. “ Happy birthday mom.” 

“Thanks kid.” she looks around again. “Thanks everyone this is amazing!” 

“Happy birthday Emma! We all wanted to do something special for you but it was mainly Regina’s idea really.” Her mother offers as her and David move in for a quick hug. 

After all the hugs and a nice meal is had Henry gets a chant started of “Gifts! Gifts! Gifts!” 

“Ok kid ok, gifts.” Emma laughs as she starts opening the gifts handed to her. 

A new sword from her dad. “Well I figured it might come in handy more than a dress or something. It’s not like you’re a typical princess after all.” They all laugh. No, no she is definitely not. 

“I love it dad thanks.” 

Next is a spa day for two gift card from her mother. 

“Wow mom thanks. Regina and I could use a little break. You think you guys can handle the town for a day?” She smirks at her mother. 

“I think we’ll manage.” Snow laughs. 

After a few more cards she gets to Ruby’s gift. “Whoa ok thanks Rubes. That’s going back in the bag.” she says before she even has it all the way out. 

“What is it?” Regina looks in the bag. “I mean really Miss Lucas?! In public?” 

“I could have waited to give it to her but it’s more fun this way.” she smirks. 

“Oh don’t worry it will be put to good use.” Regina replies leaving Emma with her jaw dropped. 

“Well come on what it is it Regina?” Snow asks turning to Ruby “Ruby?” 

“It’s porn Snow.” Regina answers. 

Ruby busts out laughing as Snow’s eyes widen and jaw drops. “Relax Snow it’s not but it might as well be.” Ruby replies. 

“I don’t wanna know.” Henry groans. “You guys are gross.” 

“Ok next gift.” David tries to change the subject before he learns way too much about his daughter’s sex life with the Mayor. 

“This next one is from Henry and I.” Regina hands Emma a large manilla envelope. 

Emma opens it with a curious grin on her face. What is in the envelope is nothing she was prepared for. 

“Regina is this for real?” She asks as she looks at the smiling mother and son in front of her. Regina nods. 

“If you want it, now you can both be my moms! Legally!” Henry exclaims with a big smile. 

“I trust you Emma, you have helped me raise Henry without really even knowing sometimes. I know the beginning was rocky but he is our son. He is yours as much as mine and even though you have never asked for it, we want to give this to you. I appreciate that you understand I may never want to marry again and you have never pushed that. We are a family but this will make it official. I have your heart and will always protect it as you have mine.” 

Emma pulls Regina in for an embrace as tears stream down. This is the one gift no one else could have given her. 

“I will always protect yours as well. Thank you I love this.”

She looks to Henry with a watery smile “I will sign these as soon as we get home. Thanks kid.” 

“There’s one more thing from me.” Regina says with a nervous smile as she hands over another envelope. 

“What’s this?” 

“Just open it.” 

As Emma opens it Regina continues. “I know you have brought this up but we never came to a set decision on it but I am willing if you are.” 

Emma’s jaw drops again as she reads through the adoption pamphlets and documents. 

She smiles and looks at Regina and Henry. “You ready to find a sister kid?” 

“Heck yeah!” 

The diner cheers and Emma pulls Regina to her lap. “We really gonna do this? Grow our family?” 

Regina kisses her True Love, short but sweet. “Hell yes.” 

“And Ghepetto and Pinnochio have agreed to make the furniture for the room once we do adopt. They wanted to wait since we don’t know what age child we will adopt.”

“Wow Marco thanks! That sounds fair. I think we’ll know her when we see her.” 

“Alright now dessert!” Snow jumps up with a clap. “Light the candle Regina.” 

Regina lights the Swan at the top of the bear claw tray as the whole diner sings happy birthday to Emma. 

“Make a wish!” They chant.

She closes her eyes and blows out the candle. 

“What did you wish for honey?” David asks. 

“Oh no more wishes for me. I learned my lesson with the Genie. Besides I already have everything I have ever wanted right here.” she smiles as she pulls her True Love and son close, one on each side hug her. 

They pull away and everyone reaches for a bear claw. “Happy Birthday Emma.” Regina says as Emma stuffs her face with a bear claw. “Mmm.” she says closing her eyes. 

Regina leans in and whispers in her ear. “Don’t eat too much or the Evil Queen won’t come out to play with the toy Ruby gave us.” 

Emma’s eyes go wide as she swallows her last bite. “All done. Time for us to go home. Kid you stay with your grandparents tonight!” She doesn’t wait for a reply just grabs a laughing Regina and with a wave of her hand the gifts and the two love birds disappear in a cloud of grey smoke. 

They have come a long way in the past year, Emma still battles her guilt with the things that happened while she was the Dark One and occasionally the town folk do too. They are easier on her then they were with Regina but she still has her nightmares, just as Regina has hers. Emma helped Regina finish rebuilding the town, she tore down the house she had conjured as the Dark One and moved into the mansion with Regina and Henry. They still battle villains side by side just as they do everything in their lives, together. No matter what this life or the next will throw them they will always have each other. A protection spell was placed on both their hearts so no one can ever take them but with their true love and magic they aren’t very worried anyway. Regina has given Emma joint custody of Henry and the chance to adopt a daughter together. This is everything neither of them thought they could ever have, all it took was a few curses, some villains, some bad choices in men and two near death experiences but they got their happy beginning of the rest of their lives. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You have my heart (So switch with me) [FANART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440490) by [TheConscienceThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConscienceThing/pseuds/TheConscienceThing)


End file.
